


Back to you

by bugheadlegacy



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-01-23 17:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugheadlegacy/pseuds/bugheadlegacy
Summary: Betty and Jughead were highschool sweethearts, they knew each other better than anyone else, they have been there for each other when no one else was, their relationship was so strong, not even Heaven could break them apart. But the end of senior year did. Right after they graduated, Betty found out she was pregnant and Penny Peabody came back to torture Jughead, threatening him with Betty’s life. When Betty wanted to talk to him about their pregnancy, he told her he wants to study far away from Riverdale and he doesn’t think their relationship would work, when in fact, he had to stay in Riverdale and do whatever Penny wanted him to. Not only her boyfriend had broken up with her, but she also had a child to raise and a diploma to take, Betty goes to New York and starts studying to become a detective while she prepares for her baby to come and Jughead spends every day thinking how to end Penny and go find the love of his life. Six months later, they meet again and have a lot to share to each other. Will Betty forgive Jughead for lying to her? What will Jughead’s reaction be when he finds out he’s going to be a father in less than 2 months?
Kudos: 6





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! My name is Georgia and this is my first fanfiction =)  
*English is not my first language so sorry for the grammatical mistakes

“Don’t be positive, please don’t be positive.”- a crying Betty whispers from the bathroom floor looking at the little stick in her hand that in just a few seconds will tell her where her future goes.  
“Fuck!”- she says when two lines show up. “What am I going to do? How am I supposed to raise a child? I have to go to college, get a diploma, a job. Jughead sa- Jughead! How the hell am I going to tell Jughead? How d-did this even happen, we were always careful!”- she cries to herself.  
“Betty! Dinner’s ready!”- screams her mother from the kitchen.  
“Coming!”- she screams back and goes back to the positive pregnancy test and hides it in her nightstand. “Okay, Betty, no words to anyone tonight, you can do this.”

Meanwhile…

“Hey, Jones, aren’t you staying for dinner?”  
“Sorry, guys, I have to get home, my girlfriend’s waiting for me.”- answers Jughead, preparing to leave after the weekly serpent meeting. “She’s been feeling off lately and I want to check up on her.”  
“Okay then.”  
Hurrying to get home, Jughead didn’t even notice he was being watched, so when someone grabbed him and slammed him to wall, he couldn’t even fight back.  
“Jonesy, how are ya, old friend?”- a one eyed blonde woman spoke, Jughead immediately realized who it was.  
“Penny.” – he said and you could hear the disgust in his voice.  
“Well hello to you too. Listen up, Jughat, you are going to do as I say or your beloved Ponytail pays the price.”  
Normally, Jughead would fight back, but he knew what Penny was capable of and he couldn’t risk it when it came to Betty.  
“What do you want?”  
“You are going to be my new delivery guy, I have a few stuff I want to send to some people and you are going to deliver them safely. Any questions?”  
“Why me?”  
“Because after what your mother did to me, you should be thankful I’m not cutting your hand off.”

Days turned to weeks and Jughead was still forced to deliver boxes to all types of creepy guys, he was being distant and Betty noticed it. She waited for the right time to tell him about the baby, but with him being gone all day, there was never a good time, so she decided to do it when he got home that night.  
“Hey.” – Jughead said when he got to their room and closed the door.  
“Where have you been?”- Betty answers.  
“Serpent stuff, it’s complicated.”  
“You say that all the time. It’s been three weeks, Jug!”  
“I-“ – he began to say something but he was quickly cut off by Betty.  
“You know what? Nevermind. I want to talk to you about something.”  
“Yeah, me too.”  
“Okay, you go first then.”  
“I’m going to Colorado for college, Betty.”  
“Okay, and what abou-“  
“And I think we should end our relationship.”  
“What? W-why?” – she asked him holding the tears back like her life depended on it.  
“It’s too far, Betty. We wouldn’t work.”  
“We made it work while you were at Stonewall- Jug, I don’t understand. D-did I do something? Or-“  
“Betty, it’s not your fault, it’s just… I think we should go on separate ways. I’m sorry.”- he said and then left the room.  
“Where are you going, boy?”- asked FP when he saw his son leaving the house.  
“Out.” – he said ad slammed the door shut.  
“You did the right thing, Jones. I’ll leave her alone as long as you keep doing as I tell you. For now.” – said Penny when Jughead came back to her.  
ꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷꟷ  
As soon as Jughead left, Betty broke down crying. He left her and she was pregnant with his child. It took her what felt like hours to calm down, but when she did, she had a plan.  
She called Kevin and asked him to meet her at Pop’s in 15 minutes.  
“Kev, we’re going to New York.”- Betty said as soon as Kevin arrived and sat down next to her.  
“We’re doing what now?”- a confused Kevin answered to her.  
“For the FBI training program. We can use the diploma from Charles’ program and go to college there.”  
“But I thought-“  
“I changed my mind, I want us to go. Really. I’ll explain everything later, just please say yes.”  
“Well of course I’m coming, but what made you chage your mind? I thought you wanted to go to Harvard with Jughead.”  
“Jughead broke up with me.”  
“He did what?”  
“He said he wants to go to Colorado for college and he doesn’t think we’ll work.”  
“What the-“  
“And I’m pregnant… with his baby.” – she said and began to sob.  
“Oh, Betty.” – Kevin said hugging her tight.  
“I’m keeping it.”  
“Okay. I’ll help you with anything you need. We’ll get through it.”  
“You promise?”  
“I promise.”  
And that was the beginning of a long story for Jughead, Betty and the little innocent baby that was growing inside her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure you don't want to tell Jughead?"- asks Kevin while helping Betty pack her stuff  
"I can't, Kev. I just- I can't."  
"Look, I know I promised I'll help you with everything and I will, but.... He's the father, Betty. And I know Jughead would want to be in his child's life"  
"He broke up with me, Kevin. After 3 years of dating, after everything we've been through. He- he broke up with me."- she says and a tear rolls down her cheek but she wipes it quickly and goes back to packing  
"Come here. It's going to be okay."- he says and pulls her in for a hug. "I'm here for you. Always."  
"I'm so scared, Kev. I don't know how to raise a child. There are so many things I want to ask my mom but I can't bring myself to tell her"  
"Why not?"  
"Well, she'd probably tell FP who will tell Jughead and then it'll all go down or she'll be disappointed because I "ruined" my future"- she sighs  
"Or she'll understand and will be happy to answer your questions and support you though this"  
"Let's just finish packing, we're leaving in a few days and I want to have everything ready."

Meanwhile....

"For how long do I have to do all this dirty work for you, Penny?"- asks Jughead when he comes back from another "delivery"  
"For how long I want you to."  
"It's not fair."  
"The world's not fair. Get over it. And now get out of my office."  
Jughead leaves and goes home, as soon as he enters the door, Alice and FP are waiting for him in the living room.  
"Where have you been?"- asks FP and seemed mad, really mad  
"Out?"- asks Jughead confused because if his father's attitude  
"The hell you were"- says Alice and gets closer to him. "Answer the question, Jughead"  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
"It's one thing to break up with your girlfriend because you think you can't make it work long distance and it's a whole other thing to lie about going to college."  
"What?"  
"You didn't get in in any college in Colorado so please, tell us, what were you thinking when you broke up with the girl we all know you love more than you love yourself?"  
"I did it to protect her"- Jughead tells them knowing he won't be able to keep the secret anymore  
"Protect her from what?"- asks Alice giving him a death stare  
"Penny's back. She's blackmailing me. Making me do her dirty work and if I refuse.... she'll hurt Betty. I had no other choice, I had to break up with her so she's not exposed to this danger I caused."  
"Boy, I think you did the exact thing that could actually hurt her. This is Betty we're talking about, son. She solved a murder, a damn murder. Damn, I would still be in jail by the time your kids would be having kids if it weren't for her. You really think she'll get scared of something like this?"  
"It wasn't about her getting scared. This is Penny we're talking about, you saw what she did to me on riot night. I'm not risking Betty's life on this."  
"Well, you definitely won't do that anymore. She left."- says Alice with tears in her eyes  
"Left?! Left where?"- asks Jughead looking at her demanding for answers  
"New York. With Kevin. FBI training program offered by Charles."- she says looking emotionless  
"Damn it!"- Jughead screams and storms upstairs  
"What have I done? What the hell have I done?"- he breaks down on the floor holding a framed picture of them on prom night.  
"I love you, Betts. I'll never stop loving you. I'm so sorry I screwed this up. I'm so so sorry."

Chapter 2!!   
What do you guys think?   
I'm new to this whole writing process so please bear with me =))


End file.
